Different solid forms of the same compound can have substantially different properties. For example, the amorphous form of a drug may exhibit different dissolution characteristics and different bioavailability patterns than its crystalline form(s), properties which can affect how the drug must be administered to achieve optimal effect. Amorphous and crystalline forms of a drug may also have different handling properties (e.g., flowability, compressibility), dissolution rates, solubilities and stabilities, all of which can affect the manufacture of dosage forms. Consequently, access to multiple forms of a drug is desirable for a variety of reasons. Moreover, regulatory authorities (e.g., the U.S. Food and Drug Administration) may require the identification of all solid (e.g., polymorphic) forms of a new drug substance before products containing it. A. Goho, Science News 166(8):122-123 (2004).
Compounds may exist in one or more crystalline forms, but their existence and characteristics cannot be predicted with any certainty. In addition, no standard procedure exists for the preparation of all possible polymorphic forms of a compound. And even after one polymorph has been identified, the existence and characteristics of other forms can only be determined by additional experimentation. Id.